The present invention relates to the feeding of air-fuel mixtures to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, the feeding of pre-chambers of engines of the type having a stratified charge and a prechamber.
The latter type has been developed in order to reduce atmospheric pollution of internal combustion engines. In fact, the prechamber can be fed with a "rich" mixture and the conventional combustion chamber with a very "lean" mixture of air and fuel. The ignition of the mixture referred to as rich in the prechamber is achieved with conventional means, namely: a spark plug, a coil, or a cam-controlled interrupter in an igniter-distributor. One or a plurality of communication holes between the main chamber and the prechamber permit the flame front created in the latter to assure the combustion of the mixture referred to as lean in the main chamber.
However, the feed of air to the prechamber is actually realized with conventional means which is very complex namely:
A poppet valve (necessitating a seat generally at the top of the prechamber), PA1 A valve guide, PA1 A control rocker for the valve, and PA1 A control cam for the rocker. PA1 Three valves, PA1 Three rockers, and PA1 Three cams.
In all, it is necessary to provide for each combustion chamber:
The feed apparatus is therefore very cumbersome and poses serious problems of mounting in the cylinder head and especially in heads already produced for internal combustion engines of the type not provided with a prechamber.